


It's Jungkook Baby!

by Qriztine



Category: bts army, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: After Party, Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Car Sex, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Dom Jeon Jungkook, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Sex, Sex in a Car, Short One Shot, Smut, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qriztine/pseuds/Qriztine
Summary: “I’ll give you what you want if you say my name baby.”He smirked at you. You know you are fucked up for not knowing his name and you badly need him inside you now.You bit your lips and ran your finger on his neck down to his chest. You leaned over to whisper.“I don’t know your name, but I can call you daddy.”





	It's Jungkook Baby!

Fast.

 

Loud.

 

Rough.

 

Wild.

 

Hot.

 

Sweaty.

 

_“Oh my God! Don’t stop!”_

 

You were crying out to the guy who you don’t even know whose name is what. All you know is how good he eats you with your legs spread wide in the backseat of his car. You are all naked but he is still fully clothed. You’ve been trying to pull his shirt up but he keeps on pinning you down and gives you kisses.

 

_“Please stop torturing me.”_

 

Pleading.

 

You pulled his hair and moaned loudly. Instead of stopping he pulled you closer to him. Cupped your breasts and massaged them. His fingers flicking on your nipples. You tried to hold his hand but instead, he guided you to his pants.

 

_“Undress me baby girl. I’ll show you what true torture is.”_

 

Before you can even unbuckle his belt, he leaned over and gave you the hungriest kiss you ever had. Tongue invading your mouth as he sucked you out. You are both moaning. Your hands reached for his crotch. Massaging it.

 

_“Fuck! You taste so good.”_

 

He sucked on your neck and chest leaving kiss marks in every spot his lips touches. You unzipped his pants and he helped you out by taking off his shirt. It’s dark since you are in the middle of nowhere but the moonlight blessed you to see his godly structure. His ripped abs shining right in front of you. Your hands reached for his hard chest.

 

_“Like what you see baby?”_

 

He pulled down his pants and you can clearly see the huge bulge.

 

_“Y-yes.”_

 

He smirked and sat down. He helped you get up and lifted you making you sit on his lap. He started sucking on your nipple with his hands moving circles on your clit. Shivers were sent down to your spine. You held tight on to him. Every move his hand and lips do, makes you go crazy.

 

_“Oh my god. Just fuck me now.”_

 

You pulled him and initiated a kiss. You moved your hips and grinded on his crotch. He held your butt. Squeezed it hard. His body moved with you.

 

_“I’ll give you what you want if you say my name baby.”_

 

He smirked at you. You know you are fucked up for not knowing his name and you badly need him inside you now. You bit your lips and ran your finger on his neck down to his chest. You leaned over to whisper.

 

_“I don’t know your name, but I can call you daddy.”_

 

Nibbling on his ear, you felt him slap your butt. You whimpered and hugged him.

 

_“I like being called daddy, but I prefer you screaming for my name when I fuck you hard. It’s Jungkook baby. Remember that. Jungkook.”_

 

After saying that he laid you on the back seat and spread your legs wide. He held your right foot and licked your thighs, made small kisses going to your toes. He pulled out his shaft and reach for you hand.

 

_“Can you make me harder than I am right now baby?”_

 

You palmed his hard cock and started to stroke him. He lifted his head up. Moaning softly. You decided to stroke him faster than before. 

 

_“Fuck!”_

 

You were surprised when he flipped you.

 

_“Bend over for me baby. I’m gonna fuck you so good you will scream for more."_

 

You whimpered when you felt him inside of you. He was gently moving at first until you adjusted to his size. It hurts but it’s so good. 

 

_“Am I too big for you baby girl?”_

 

You didn’t answer. He pulled your hair and licked your back.

 

_“Answer me kitten. Am I too big for you?”_

 

You nodded and you felt him push himself more inside. You bit your lip to hold your cry. It’s painful but good at the same time.

 

_“Good. I love stretching that tight pussy.”_

 

He ran his hands on your back then to your sides. Gripped on your waist as he started thrusting. Deep. Slow. It’s driving your crazy. You dont know where to hold on to. You are holding back your moans. He moved his hand to reach for your clit. He played circles as he fucked you from behind.

 

_“Moan baby. Moan for me.”_

 

You lost all the control you have. He started to move faster. Deeper. You felt like you are going insane. You tried to get up to lean on him as he moved from behind. Both of your hands are now playing on your breasts. Moaning. Groaning. Whimpering. The two of you seems to be running out of breath. You can’t take it anymore.

 

_“Let me ride you Jungkook.”_

 

He pulled your hair and kissed your neck before sitting down. You straddled on him as you held his dick. Sat on it slowly and moved your body. He was looking at you full of lust and need. He can’t stop touching every inch of you.

 

_“Damn it baby girl. You are making me go crazy.”_

 

Hearing that makes you proud. You moved those hips sexily. You both moaned and wants more. He guided your waist and you moved faster. He left a kiss mark on the side of your boobs.

 

_“Jungkook. Fuck. Me. Hard.”_

 

Suddenly he pulled you to him making you hug him. He then raised you a bit and started moving on his own. Hungry. That’s how you are to describe it. You tried to move with him but his pace got faster. Something is building inside you. The car is shaking a lot and both of you didn’t care anymore.

 

_“I’m coming baby girl. Come with me. I need you.”_

 

His voice is demanding and it turns you on more. Unconsciously, your nails dug in to his back. Your moans got louder. He did not stop thrusting. He moved faster and deeper reaching your core inside.

 

_“Jungkook! I’m coming!”_

 

After few more thrusts both of you are shaking. Panting. Trying to catch your breath and calming down. You fell asleep because of being tired and drunk.

 

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

The next day you were driving your way home. You barely remember anything. How you ended up in a vacant parking lot. You woke up inside your car. Maybe you were too drunk and decided to sleep there.

 

_“Ah shit. My head hurts.”_

 

You complained. You drove slowly as you try hard to remember what happened. You felt sore down there. You checked yourself in the rearview mirror when you noticed a kissmark on your neck. Bit by bit you remembered what happened. But what the guy looks like? It’s blurry. Although you can still feel every inch of him. Every feeling he gave you last night. You were lost in your world when suddenly a black car blows his horn and sped up trying to catch up to you. There you saw him, with another man sitting beside him. He was driving with one hand and blew you a kiss.

 

_“Fuck. It’s you.”_

 

You whispered to yourself. You slowed down even more which made him smile and he yelled.

 

 

_“It’s Jungkook baby!”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SMUT here in ao3.. Please leave comments/kudos or whatever. Would really appreciate it. Thank you so much!


End file.
